Naoto Justice
by Salary Dam
Summary: Shirogane Naoto bukanlah Detektif...melainkan Pengacara! Pengacara kan tugasnya ngebela orang dalam sidang...tapii..."Naoto, tolong temukan maling BH Rise."Parodi game Apollo Justice : Ace Attorney.
1. Turnabout Underwear Pt 1

A/N : Tadinya, fic ini rencananya adalah salah satu Chapter dari **Omen**, tapi karena kepanjangan…Terpaksa dibuat seri-nya tersendiri. Huhuhu.

Fic ini adalah Parodi dari game **APOLLO JUSTICE**!!!AU deh!! Kyaaaa!!! Buat yg gak tau Apollo Justice tuh Game apa, silakan liat di Wikipedia…Ceritanya tuh tentang pengacara…Beware of OOC-ness, everyone…Kebanyakan yang tulisannya _Italic _kayak _'Aku mau makan nasi'_ itu pikirannya Naoto.

Ini dibuat dengan niat 100 persen iseng dan hanya untuk kepuasan Author! Hahaha.

Ingat, ini adalah parody! Semua-nya similar ke game aslinya.

Ngomong-ngomong…Kok --**SPOILER!!--**_pas __saia ngeliat Namatame yg lagi nyeritain kebenaran tentang semua yang terjadi…KOK OJIKON SAYA BEREAKSI GINI. Pas ngeliat muka dia, perasaanku jadi…alus…Huhuhu. Tetep aja saya benci Boss-nya, Kuni no Sagiri yang mukanya mengatakan "Love, Peace, and Gaul"--_**SPOILER ENDS--**

Disclaimer : Kalo saya punya P4, saya bener-bener bakal jadiin Naoto jadi cowok!! Huhuhu, virus NaoRise makin meracuniku lately…  
Terus, Apollo Justice punya CAPCOM.

Sebelum mulai… KYAA!!! Kyle Hyde yang di Hotel Dusk : Room 215 kok ganteng banget sih?! –-Ojikon mode ON--Saya bayangin dia kakek-nya Naoto, dan LOL…Naoto jadi Grandpa Complex deh!!-dikemplang-

…………

Naoto Justice, seorang pengacara muda yang masih tergolong 'baru' menghela nafas. Hari ini juga tidak ada klien yang ingin dibela/di-defend…

"Nao-kuun!!!"Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berjubah biru dan bertopi ala pesulap nyosor masuk."Hari ini temani aku belanja yuk!"

"Rise-chan…Bukannya kemarin kamu baru saja belanja…?"Tanya Naoto males.

"Hari ini aku mau belanja baju!!"Jawab Rise.

"Kemaren kan belanja baju juga…?"

"Kita itu harus punya baju banyak, biar gak usah dicuci!"Rise nyengir.

'_Bilang aja gak bisa nyuci.'_Pikir Naoto sarkastik.

"Aku pulang…Hiya, Naoto, Rise."Seorang bapak-bapak berambut putih memakai beanie biru masuk.

"Papaa!! Okaeri!!"Rise ngelompat, melukin bapak tadi.

"Selamat datang, …"Naoto menunduk.

Ya, bapak-bapak tadi adalah Kanji Wright, mantan pengacara. Dulu namanya sangat melegenda di kalangan pengacara, tapi 7 tahun yang lalu entah kenapa dia berhenti…Padahal dulu Naoto sempat mengaguminya…

Sedangkan si gadis jubah biru adalah Rise Wright, anak—ehm, anak adopsinya. Dia ini sangat berisik, dan seorang Magician handal. Trik terhebat-nya adalah mengeluarkan benda apa saja dari celana dalamnya. Ya, memang bukan bakat yang bagus.

"Pokoknya, aku gak mau temenin kamu belanja, Rise-chan."Ujar Naoto tegas.

"Eits Naoto…Jangan begitu…"Kanji berkata."Sebenarnya…ada 3 permintaan yang ingin kuminta…"

"3? Apa…request untuk men-defend seseorang!?"Naoto lgs excited.

"Permintaan ke 1…"Naoto udah berdebar-debar.

"…Temukan maling BH Rise."

WHAT?!

"Eh, eh, tunggu…"Naoto menyela.

"Permintaan ke 2…"Kanji cuek.

"…Belikan aku celana dalam baru."

WTH!?

"Hei, tunggu…"

"Permintaan ke 3…"

"…Bisa kamu lihat kalo kamu ketemu sama kenalanku, Yosuke."Kanji memberikan peta ke Naoto yang masih bengong."Rumahnya disini, di Jalan Hip Hip Hura, nomor bla bla bla…"

Naoto masih nge-blank. Hellooo? Saya ini pengacara, Mr. Wright. Bukan…spesialis pakaian dalam. Setidaknya berikan saya permintaan untuk jadi pengacara seseorang, bukan…

"…Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan ini?!"Teriak Naoto.

"Karena gak ada orang lain lagi."Kanji ngupil."Udah laah, cepet sana."Dia pun mengusir Naoto dan Rise.

"…"Muka Naoto penyet.

"Nao-kun, ayo kita jalan!"Rise, asisten-nya sih selalu happy-go-lucky…

* * *

"…Jadi, Rise-chan, memang kapan…ehm, B-B-B-BH-m-mu…erm, dicuri?"Tanya Naoto.

"Jadi kan kemaren aku lagi jemur pakaian di luar jendela…"Jelas Rise.

'_Salah sendiri jemur disitu.'_Pikir Naoto.

"Terus terus…pas aku selse mandi tiba-tiba ada suara GRATAK GRATAK…Pas aku liat keluar, ada cowok lari dengan semacam kain di tangannya!! Dan…BH-ku ilang!! Uweeennnggg!!!"

"Langsung? Cowok itu lari kemana?"Tanya Naoto lagi.

"Ke arah yg berlainan dari jendela…lurus…"Jawab Rise.

"Lurus? Yakin?"

Rise mengangguk. "Ah, kita sudah tiba di Supermarket kesayangan kita, Junes!"

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain sih kita kesini…?"Naoto memandangi Junes.

"Masa lupa sih? Beliin celana dalem buat Papa!"Balas Rise riang.

"…"Naoto mingkem.

* * *

**Junes**

"Ini saja."Naoto lansung menyodorkan sebuah celana dalam lelaki ke keranjang belanjaan mereka.

"Eeek, Nao-kun!! Itu kan keluaran terbarunya _Calvin Klein_?!"Rise kaget.

"C-Calvin…? Emang kenapa?"Muka Naoto bingung.

"Papa tuh sukanya pake tipe 332-nya _Guess_!! Gimana sih kamu, gitu aja gak tau."Rise uring-uringan.

'_BUAT APA AKU TAU MEREK DAN JENIS KOLOR BAPAKMU?!'_Naoto pengen gulingin si Rise ke lantai.

"Nah, ayo kita bayar."Ujar Rise. Naoto mengurungkan niatnya menggulingin dia.

"Semuanya 132.000."Kata si tukang kasir.

"Nao-kun! Mana duitnya?"Tanya Rise.

"…T-Tunggu! Kenapa aku?!"Naoto kaget.

"Karena aku gak bawa duit."Jawabnya santai."Udahlah, kesiniin dompet-mu! Apa perlu kuambil dari Magic Panties-ku?"

"H-hii!!! B-Baiklah, ini…"Naoto menyerahkan dompetnya.

"Mkasih! Ganteng deh."Rise pun membayar. Sekarang Naoto beneran pengen ngegiles Rise.

* * *

"Sekarang…kita ke tempat yang ditujukan oleh Peta Mr. Wright."Ujar Naoto sambil membawa belanjaan yang tadi.

"Iya! Kenapa nama Jalannya Hip Hip Hura yaa?"Ucap Rise.

'_Daripada mikir soal itu, lebih baik mikir soal hal yang lain deh. Misalnya…_'Naoto ngelirik tangan-nya sendiri yang penuh kantong belanjaan sementara tangan Rise kosong. Karena sekarang Magician itu lagi ngupil, mungkin sekarang tangannya membawa banyak upil.

Tapi tetep aja gak seimbang!! Berat 1 upil kira-kira 0,3 mg sedangkan berat 1 kantong belanjaan…Ah lupakan saja deh.

Setelah muter-muter 13 kali, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah yang dimaksud.

"Permisii,"Rise mengetok pintu."Pengantar Koran."Katanya sambil nutup idung pake jari.

"…Kenapa pengantar Koran? Bilang saja kita ini Pengacara dan asisten-nya…"Naoto sweat dropped.

"Ssh! Bodoh. Ini supaya kita bisa masuk dengan mudah tanpa dicurigai."Rise menoleh."Kayak di film-film!"

'_Setauku satu-satunya film yang memuat adegan itu Cuma Crayon Shinchan.'_

"Ya?"Pemilik rumah membuka pintu."…Kalian bener-bener pengantar Koran?"

"I-Iya! Lihat saja, ini Koran-nya…"Balas Rise sambil (tiba-tiba) mengeluarkan Koran terbaru dengan trik Magic Panties-nya. VOILA! Keluar sebuah Koran dari Celana dalam yg sering dibawa-bawa Rise.

"L-Loh…O-O-Orang yang bisa mengeluarkan apapun dari celana dalamnya kan…"Pemilik rumah yang berambut coklat itu terdiam."…J-J-J-Jangan-jangan, ka-kamu anak Mr. Wright yah?!"

"Iya! Aku adalah Rise Wright, Magician paling hebat di dunia! Aku bisa mengeluarkan apa saja dari Magic Panties-ku yang hebat ini!!"Rise mendengus.

'_Kalau begitu, tolong keluarkan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menggetok kepalamu.'_Pikir Naoto sarkastik.

"Waaah…J-Jadi kamu pengacara a-anak Mr. Wright itu! Hebat! Hebat!!"Pemilik rumah lgs muji-muji Rise yang masih mendengus.

"…Sebenarnya, pengacara-nya itu saya…"Ujar Naoto pelan.

"Eh? Kamu toh?"Pemilik rumah bengong. "Kata Mr. Wright kamu bisa diandalkan…tapi…kok kamu pendek banget ya?"

'_WELL, MAAF KALO SAYA PENDEK, MAKANYA SAYA LAGI GIAT MINUM SUSU!!! HUHU…'_Naoto menangis di dalam hati.

"Silakan masuk…R-R-Rise-chan, yah? Dan…si cebol! Alias…Chibiko**(Chibiko bisa diartikan juga dengan 'Bocah Cebol' atau 'Anak Pendek')**!"Pemilik rumah mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

'_Rise-chan, tolong keluarkan obat peninggi tubuh sekarang juga. Oh ya, juga pistol untuk melubangi dahi orang ini.'  
_

* * *

"Baiklah, jadi, namaku Hanamura Yosuke, teman lama M-Mr. Wright."Ujar si Pemilik rumah memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Naoto Justice, pengacara pemula."Naoto juga ikutan memperkenalkan diri."Dan ini…Asistenku, Rise Wright."

"Yeeey!! Inilah Risechi, sang Magician yang imut, manis, dan lucuu!!"Rise tereak-tereak.

"Sebenarnya…aku ingin kamu menjadi pengacara-ku."Ujar Yosuke dengan muka serius sambil melirik Naoto.

'_Akhirnya, permintaan yang benar.'_Naoto sedikit lega."Saya bersedia. Jadi…memang anda dituduh apa, Hanamura-san?"

"Aku dituduh mencuri celana dalam."Balas Yosuke.

"Baiklah, pasti saya akan membebaskan anda dari tuduhan mencuri celana dalam…"

…EH.

"…A-Apaaa?? Coba ulangi…?"Tanya Naoto dengan bibir doer.

"Ya, aku dituduh mencuri celana dalam."Yosuke mengulangi.

'_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHH!!! KENAPA SEMUA YANG TERJADI HARI INI ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN PAKAIAN DALAM?!'_Naoto pusing.

"Celana dalam siapa?"Tanya Rise, nyuekin Naoto yang muter-muter.

"Ehm…T-T-Temanku, Satonaka Chie."Jawab Yosuke.

"Bisa berikan…apa namanya? Nao-kun, yg kayak penjelasan kasusnya itu apa sih namanya?"Rise menoleh ke arah Naoto yang sekarang lagi guling-guling di lantai.

"Oh ya! Misalnya waktu, tempat-nya?"Rise menepuk tangannya.

"B-Baru-baru ini sih, sekitar 2 hari lalu…"Balas Yosuke, completely nyuekin Naoto yang lagi ngejeduk-jedukin kepalanya ke tembok.

"Baiklah! Saatnya interogasi…Loo, Nao-kun?"Rise baru sadar dari tadi Naoto lagi ngegelinding dari tangga lantai 2. Anehnya tu anak gak mati-mati.

"Oh…Iya. Sekarang kami akan menanyakan detil 'kasus' ini lebih jauh ke anda, Hanamura-san."Naoto yang udah selesai ber-OOC-ria pun lgs duduk di depan Yosuke.

"Pertama, kapan waktu kejadian?"Tanya Naoto mula-mula.

"2 hari yang lalu, sekitar jam 7 malem."Jawab Yosuke."Aku lagi jalan-jalan di depan rumah Chie, terus…tiba-tiba semuanya jadi gelap."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"I-Iya, aku gak inget apa yang terjadi. Kayaknya gue pingsan…terus pas bangun tiba-tiba gue lagi terbaring, habis pingsan, di depan rumah Chie…menggenggam celana dalam nya."Jawab Yosuke.

'_Aneh. Terlalu aneh. Bagaimana bisa ingatannya kabur begitu?'_

"Terus? Anda langsung dituntut?"Tanya Rise.

Yosu mengangguk."Aku bahkan gak mengerti apa yang terjadi…tau-tau dituntut aja ama si Chie."

"Hmm."Naoto berdiri."Bisa kami lihat Rumah Satonaka-san itu?"

"Silakan, ini petanya."Yosuke menunjukkan sebuah peta."Ya, gak jauh dari sini kok. Palingan cuma 30 menit. Di jalan Hip Hip Hore, nomor bla bla…"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat, Rise-chan."

"Oooouuu!!!"Sahut Rise.

"S-Selamat J-Jalan…"Ujar Yosuke sambil ngelirik ke arah Rise gugup.

'_Kenapa dia bertingkah gugup di depan Rise-chan begitu,ya?'_

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Jalan Hip Hip Hore.

"Ini dia…kediaman Satonaka."Ujar Naoto. "Pertama, ayo lihat TKP dulu."

Mereka pun memutar ke bagian samping rumah, dimana bisa terlihat jendela kamar Chie, beranda, sebuah lapangan luas, dan disampingnya ada Apartemen yang cukup tinggi.

"Celana dalam-nya dijemur disitu,"Kata Rise sambil melihat memo-nya, menunjuk ke arah beranda."Lalu dicuri deh…"

Naoto mendongak ke beranda tersebut. Tinggi…gak mungkin orang bisa mencapai tempat seperti itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah tiang listrik tepat disamping beranda tersebut._'Pasti pelaku naik lewat situ.'_Mereka pun memeriksa tiang tersebut.

"Rise-chan, berikan _itu_."Naoto mengulurkan tangannya. Rise memberinya bekas upil-nya tadi.

"Ya, jadi dengan upil ini, kita bisa mengetahui…TTE. TUNGGU DULU BUKAN INI MAKSUDKU!!!"Naoto ngamuk terus ngelempar upil Rise dengan jijay-nya.

"Kyaaah! Nao-kun jahat! Padahal aku mengambil upil itu dengan susah payah karena letak-nya sangat dalam di rongga hidung…"Rise nangis.

"SEBODO TEUING!!!Mana _itu_-nya!?"Naoto sewot.

"Ooh ini? Bilang dong dari tadi."Rise pun memberinya kolor buat Kanji yg tadi baru dibeli.

"Ya, jadi dengan kolor ini, kita bisa…LOH. RISEEEEE!!!!!!"Naoto tereak."Maksudku itu…Fingerprint Powder!! Itu loh yang buat tau ada sidik jari ato nggak…"

"Oh, itu. Bilang dari tadi dong."Rise pun memberikan benda yang sebenarnya. Naoto ngelempar Rise ke sungai. Tapi gak jadi, karena dilarang SD(Author).

Naoto pun membubuhkan Fingerprint Powder itu ke tiang listrik-nya. Ada 1 sidik jari…"Hmm. Ayo kita tes."

Cang! Cing! Cung! Tes selesai.

"Sidik jari ini…match dengan sidik jari…Hanamura-san."Muka Naoto lgs serem._'APA? Jangan-jangan bener-bener Hanamura-san yang maling kolor? Tenang Justice, selalu percayai klien-mu meski mereka tak bisa dipercaya.'_

"Ngapain kalian disini?"Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. MUNCH. MUNCH. Dan…suara kunyahan.

Orang yang mengunyah itu tak lain adalah…Detective Yukiko Skye. Detektip paling males en slebor.

"Eh, Detective Skye."Sapa Naoto."Ngapain kamu disini?"

"Menyelidiki kasus ini, tentu."Balas Yukiko. "Gak juga sih, males gue disuruh-suruh Gavin."

BRRMMM!!! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor. "Ah! Suara motor yang indah itu tak lain pasti adalah…"

Dari motor tersebut, muncul seorang cowok keren yang berbinar-binar. Rise kesilauan. Naoto bengong. Yukiko masih makan.

"Well well, bukankah ini Herr Shortie, Fraulein, dan Fraulein Detective?"Ujar cowok itu.

"KYAAA!!! NAO-KUN, NAO-KUN, ITU PROSECUTOR GAVIN!!! SI KOU GAVIN ITU, LHOO!!!"Rise langsung histeris. Ya, karena sekaligus seorang Jaksa, Kou Gavin ini juga vokalis dari Band terkenal, Gavinners. Wajar dia disenangi cewek-cewek(Minus Yukiko yang sebel sama dia).

"…Mr. Gavin, apakah kau Jaksa dalam kasus ini?"Tanya Naoto, to the point.

"Ya, sepertinya kita akan bertanding lagi, Herr Shortie."Sejujurnya, Naoto benci cara Kou memanggilnya. Ya, kalo diartikan, artinya…Tuan Pendek.

"Yah, terserah kamu sih mo ngapain. Toh akhir kasus ini sudah pasti."Kou tertawa kecil."Ja, see ya later!"Setelah memberikan kedipan, Kou pergi lagi naek motor. Meninggalkan Rise dengan muka Dreamy, Yukiko yang meletin dia, dan Naoto yang begunk.

"AKU BENCI DIA!!!"Teriak Yukiko."Dia selalu berbinar, sok-sok ganteng, fans-nya mengganggu penyelidikan, rambutnya biru, matanya biru, pantatnya bolong…"

'_Sekedar informasi, pantat semua orang bolong. Lalu, mata dan rambutku juga biru kok…'_

"…Jadi?? Kalian berdua ini pengacara untuk si Hanamura Yosuke itu?"Tanya Yukiko.

"Yaa, begitulah."Jawab Naoto.

"Gak mungkin deh kalian bakal menang di sidang nanti. Semua keadaan menunjukkan bahwa Hanamura Yosuke bersalah."Ujar Yukiko cuek.

"Belum tentu."Naoto tersenyum licik."Bolehkah kami bertanya tentang 'keadaan' yang tadi kau maksudkan?"

"…Terserah kalian, deh."Yukiko menghela nafas."Jadi, Yosuke sedang berjalan-jalan di depan rumah Satonaka Chie. Lalu, dia mencuri celana dalamnya. Voila!"

"Ukh…lebih spesifik??"Rise manyun.

"Yosuke pergi ke rumah Chie hanya untuk mencuri celana dalamnya. Dia menaiki tiang listrik terdekat, lalu mengambilnya. Setelah turun, dia pun pulang. Bahkan ada sidik jari di tiang listrik tersebut."Jelas Yukiko.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa yakin? Apa ada saksi?"Tanya Naoto.

"Ada."Jawab Yukiko."Namanya Oskab Daisuke."

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?! Dimana alamat-nya?"Sahut Naoto.

"Dia sering ada di jalan Hip Hip Hora…ciri-cirinya…"Yukiko pun menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang tersebut.

"Terimakasih!"Naoto pun segera bergegas."Nanti kami datang lagi!"

"Hnn."Jawab Yukiko males."Oh iya hati-hati dia orangnya agak…"

…………

A/N : AH APAKAH INI?! Uuuuuugh. Kalo stress apapun bisa terjadi di tangan saya.

Naoto terlalu OOC!!! Tapi Apollo yg asli, tokoh utama Apollo Justice yang asli kepribadiannya emang begitu, mau digimana lagi…Yukiko juga…aargh…Yah namanya juga Parody.

Tadinya yang pengen dijadiin Gavin si Souji…tapi asal saran kakak a.k.a **Tsukiokuhime**, akhirnya Joko aja deh. Tenang, Souji akan muncul di Chp berikutnya…sebagai Judge atau Hakim. Wakh!

Kalo stress, saya bikin fic juga PANJANG…Waaarrghh…

Gajel abis ni fanfic! Gak ada maknanya!! CHUIH!!!

Lanjut ato nggak yaa…


	2. Turnabout Stress

A/N : Ngapain sih ni fanfic dilanjutin?

Sorry for too many OOC-ness everywhere.

Judul chapter 2 ini memang bukan Turnabout Underwear lagi ataupun Turnabout Underwear pt 2, tapi ceritanya sambungan chapter 1 kok.

Maaf kalau nggak lucu, skill komedi saya mudik terus nggak balik lagi. Jangan nyesel baca fic ini yaa (?)

Disclaimer : P4 punya saya, tapi bo'ong. Apollo Justice bukan punya saya, nah itu baru kenyataan.

Sebelum mulai…AAHH! KENAPA N5 (buat NDS) SAYA BUTUT BANGET! MASA MAIN PROFESSOR LAYTON DIABOLICAL BOX AJA NGGAK BISA! Huhu gimana nih padahal udah menanti-nanti Ace Attorney : Investigations…-nangis-nangis lebay-

...**Naoto Underwear eh Naoto Justice**...

**Hip Hip Hora Street**

"Permisi, apakah anda Oskab Daisuke?"Tanya Naoto sambil menepuk orang yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan yang disebutkan Detective Yukiko. Orang itu berambut coklat muda dan memakai jaket biru.

"HIAH!"Orang itu tiba-tiba menoleh sambil berteriak, membuat Naoto kaget.

"U-Uwaaa!"Naoto langsung mundur."A-Ada apa?"

"Ya, itulah saya. OSKAB DAISUKE! LELAKI DENGAN JIWA YANG MEMBARA! LELAKI DENGAN HASRAT MEMBARA!"Daisuke masih tereak-tereak."HEI, CEWEK MANIS! AYO SINI MAEN AMA OM!"Katanya sambil merayu Rise.

"Hiii! Nao-kun, dia seram…"Rise langsung sembunyi di balik Naoto.

"Erm…jadi, saya adalah Naoto Justice. Yang ini Rise Wright."Ujar Naoto."Kami datang untuk meng-interogasi anda tentang kejadian pencurian celana dalam Satonaka Chie 2 hari lalu. Ada kabar burung anda yang menyaksikannya."

"Kabar burung? Burungnya siapa?"Daisuke masih membara."Burungku selalu ada di dalam celana loh."

"…"Naoto mingkem. Dia melihat bahwa di belakang Daisuke ada semacam stand/gerobak yang biasa dipake pedagang kaki lima."Apakah anda berdagang sesuatu?"

"TENTU!"Kayaknya Naoto mesti beli sumbatan telinga, deh."OSKAB DAISUKE INI BERDAGANG…BAKSO! TETTEREE!"

'_Oskab…Bakso…Kebetulan yang terlalu kebetulan.'_

Naoto dan Rise pun memperhatikan gerobak Daisuke. Di atasnya ada tulisan 'BAK'.

"Kenapa 'BAK' ?"Tanya Naoto.

"Tadinya mau nulis BAKSO, tapi nggak muat."Jawab Daisuke santai.

"…"Naoto manyun.

Rise melihat salah satu mangkok bakso yang sudah jadi."Waah, kelihatannya enak! Kuahnya bening sekali…"

"Saking beningnya jadi mirip air hujan."Tambah Naoto.

"Haha, masa menyediakan air hujan buat pembeli?"Rise tertawa. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah papan kecil yang tertempel di bagian luar gerobak yang bertuliskan : 'SEMUA BAKSO DI STAND OSKAB SELALU MEMAKAI AIR MURNI DARI SONONYA!'

"…"Rise nganga.

'_Sebaiknya orang yang sering makan Bakso ini hati-hati.'_

"Jadi? Apa yang mau ditanyakan?"Tanya Daisuke.

"Oh ya, katanya anda menyaksikan kejadian, jadi…"

"Baiklah. Saat itu aku sedang berdagang keliling. Lalu aku melihat seorang bocah berambut coklat sedang lari-lari lalu berhenti di rumah si Satonaka itu. Lalu dia mulai manjat tiang listrik…terus…gak tau lagi."Kata Daisuke.

"Hah? Kenapa terhenti disitu?"Naoto bingung.

"Ngapain gue ngeliatin anak maling kolor? Mending gue dagang lagi deh. Jadi saya langsung pergi dari tempat itu."

'_Jadi, tak ada orang yang benar-benar melihat Hanamura-san mengambil celana dalam itu ya…'_

"Apakah saat anak rambut coklat itu datang, celana dalam-nya masih ada?"Rise bertanya.

"Maaf, dari posisi-ku saat itu kurang jelas. Bagaimana kalau tanya orang lain aja? Saya sibuk nih, mesti jualan bakso."

"Hmm, begitu…Rise-chan, tolong catat kesaksian Oskab-san di Memo-mu."Perintah Naoto. Rise yang sudah terbiasa hanya mengangguk."Terimakasih, Oskab-san."

"Nah, sebagai tanda perpisahan, gimana kalo makan bakso-ku dulu?"Ajak Daisuke.

'_Maaf, saya tidak mau memakan bakso yang berkuah air hujan.'  
_

* * *

Setelah berpikir setengah matang _( bukan matang, karena bingung ),_ Naoto dan Rise memutuskan untuk mengunjungi penghuni kamar apartemen sebelah rumah Chie. Mereka tiba di Apartemen sebelah rumah Chie."Let's see…kamar yang ada paling dekat dengan kamar Satonaka-san…adalah kamar…Teddie. Nama yang aneh."

"Ayo, ke sana!"Rise memeluk tangan Naoto dan menyeretnya.

* * *

**In Front of Teddie's Room**

"Permisi,"Naoto mengetok pintu kamar nomor 215, kamar Teddie."Kami adalah pengacara dan asistennya."

"Salah, Nao-kun! Mestinya kamu ngomong, 'Tagihan Koran'!"Ujar Rise.

'_Emang di apartemen ada tagihan koran ya?'_

Orang pemilik kamar tersebut pun keluar._'Dia…berbinar. Entah kenapa aku dapat perasaan aneh begini.'_Pikir Naoto saat melihatnya.

"Ada apa ya lady yang cantik?"Tanya orang itu.

"Kyaa! Nao-kun, aku dibilang cantik! Aku! Aku!" Rise yang lebay melebaykan dirinya dengan cara nge-GR dengan begitu lebaynya.

Si pemilik kamar tertawa kecil."Jadi…kalian ini…peng…pengacara? Wah memang ada acara apa ya?"

'_Rise-chan, keluarkan kamus bahasa dan cari kata 'Pengacara'. Oh iya sekalian Raport hasil tes orang ini pas SD. Aku pengen liat nilai Bahasa Indonesia-nya.'_

"Jadi, pengacara itu…"Naoto pun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

**-setelah dijelaskan…-**

"Ooh…jadi, mau apa pengacara datang kesini?"Orang itu akhirnya mengerti juga."Oh iya, ayo sini masuk!"

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar 215. Ruangan itu…berantakan. Di dapur masih bisa dilihat mangkuk bekas mi instan yang menjuntaikan helai-helai mi dari dalam mangkuk plastic tersebut. Di dalam toilet banyak tumpukan baju."Ayo, ke kamarku."

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki bagian kamar pribadi si Teddie itu. Kamarnya juga tidak kalah berantakan. Bahkan banyak kain segitiga berwarna biru muda yang digantung di sekeliling ruangan._"Teddie-san celana dalamnya merek Guess ya? Sama kayak Papa dong."_Samar-samar Naoto bisa mendengar gumaman Rise, tapi dia pura-pura cuek.

Banyak kardus terbuka berisi buku-buku bersampul unik yang baru kali ini Naoto lihat model sampulnya, Sepertinya original sekali.

Naoto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela besar yang ada di samping ruangan. Dari jendela yang ada disitu, kamar Chie bisa terlihat jelas.

"Baiklah, jadi kami datang untuk menanyakan-mu sesuatu."Ujar Naoto."Pertama, Nama dan Pekerjaan-mu…"

"Namaku Teddie. Pekerjaan-ku…Gak ada."Balas Teddie sambil cengengesan.

'_Cape deeh' _Naoto pura-pura maklum.

Rise nyerocos."Teddie-san kenal sama Satonaka Chie-san nggak?"

"Chie-chan? Tentu saja kenal."Jawab bang Edi…eh, Teddie.

"Anda kenal?"Naoto antusias.

Teddie ngangguk."Unn. Kami berteman sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Karena lebih keren, aku memilih tinggal di apartemen. Dia sih enak tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Aku sering mampir ke rumah dia."

'_Keren apanya?' _

"Apa anda tahu baru-baru ini celana dalam Satonaka-san telah dicuri?"Tanya Naoto lagi.

Teddie diam sebentar."Apa iya? Entahlah, aku nggak baca koran."

'_Ya iyalah, mana ada koran yang headline-nya CELANA DALAM SEORANG GADIS BELIA DICURI! Kecuali majalah porno yang sering dibaca Mr. Wright…Oops! Keceplosan! Maaf ya Mr. Wright, salah anda sendiri ngasih tugas penuh daleman begini.'_ Naoto ngomong sendiri. "Kemarin anda tidak dengar grabak-grubuk apapun? Suara teriakan? Suara langkah kaki yang panik?"

"Aku dengar suara abang-abang bakso."

'_Oskab.'_

"Terus kayaknya itu doang deh…maaf ya, kemaren aku habis nonton film bagus banget, jadi nggak konsentrasi sama sekeliling."Teddie melanjutkan.

"Wah film apa? Lumayan nih lagi nganggur!"Rise ikut-ikutan.

'_Rise-chan, waktu nganggur dipake buat bantu aku bukannya nonton.' _Naoto menahan hasrat pengen-nyeburin-Rise-ke-sungai-nya.

"Spongebob the Movie."Jawab Teddie.

_'...'_

"Oh, bukan Sailor Moon? Yaah…"Rise kecewa.

_'...'_

"Bukan, tapi aku ada banyak film lain kok! Misalnya Danny Phantom, Upin Ipin, Detektif Conan…"

'_CONAN! Ups Justice, kau sedang bertugas!'_

"Uhm. Kapan terakhir kali anda mengunjungi kediaman Satonaka?"Tanya Naoto yang berusaha jaga image.

"2 hari yang lalu, pas dia ulang tahun."Teddie menjawab."Aku ngasih dia kado buatan-ku sendiri lho!"

"Oh Chie-san ulang tahun? Wah PU-nya dinanti nihh."Rise senyam-senyum.

'_Kenal aja enggak.'_

"Dia ngasih kok! Liat, 20 ribu…"Teddie malah positif.

'…_Kalian menikah aja deh.'_

"Dari jam berapa anda berada di situ?"Tanya Naoto lagi.

"Eng…dari pas pesta-nya dimulai jam 12 siang sampai jam setengah 2. Aku pulang duluan karena mau ikut seminar."

"Hah? Seminar apa?"

"Bagaimana menjadi Host yang baik."

"..."

"Err…baiklah, sepertinya itu saja. Nanti akan kami hubungi lagi bila ada yang terlupa."Naoto berdiri, Rise juga."Boleh kami minta nomor anda?"

"Ooh! Kamu jatuh cinta pada pesona-ku! Hehe, seminar itu berhasil…"Teddie mendengus.

'_Rise-chan, tolong…kamu dan orang ini ikuti seminar bagaimana menjadi manusia yang baik dan benar.'  
_

* * *

"Fuh. Fuh. FUUHH."Di luar apartemen, Naoto menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Kamu kenapa Nao-kun? Capek ya? Sabar ya jadi pengacara…"Rise menepuk-nepuk pundak si rambut biru.

'…_Aku masih bersyukur disebut pengacara. Bukan spesialis pakaian dalam.'_

"Aku tahu! Gimana kalau kita ke Junes dulu, refreshing gituu."Ajak Rise bersemangat."

"Junes…kamu mau belanja baju lagi…?"Naoto udah males duluan.

"Nggak kok! Nao-kun kamu jahat berprasangka sama aku. Aku kan mau menyemangatimu!"Ujar Rise, tampang serius.

Naoto kelihatannya terharu. _'Rise-chan…ternyata kamu masih anak baik…maaf ya selama ini aku pengen nyeburin kamu ke sungai…'_

"Lagian bukan baju lagi kok, sekarang sayur."

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAA IHBT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' _(**IHBT = I Have Been Trolled. Maksudnya terperdaya gitu loh) **Naoto meledak, namparin pipinya sendiri.

"Kamu ngapain? Ada nyamuk ya? Sini aku bantu!"Rise ikut-ikutan namparin si Nao.

"Ow. AWW. AWWW!"Naoto makin gila, sekarang campur kesakitan.

Dan mereka sukses disangka pasangan SM oleh orang-orang.

**(SM = Sadomasochism. Maksudnya orang yang suka menyiksa 'Sadist' sama orang yang menyukai rasa sakit 'Masochist' untuk lebih jelasnya silakan search 'Sadomasochism' di wikipedia)  
**

* * *

2 orang itu kembali lagi ke Junes. Karena Rise masih baik, dia ngebeliin Naoto minum. Yang notabene aqua gelas sebiji. Sekarang mereka tengah menyusuri bagian sayur-mayur di Junes.

"Naoto, mendingan bayam atau kubis?"Rise nampak kebingungan.

"Cokelat."Naoto masih agak gila. Sebagai catatan, cokelat mampu menghilangkan stress.

"Oke, cokelat."Rise nanggepinnya malah serius, kabur ke bagian snack sebelum kembali dengan sebungkus Silver Queen."Yang bayarin kamu kan?"Naoto menahan air mata.

"Habis itu, bawang…itu dia!"Rise mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil daun bawang yang terletak di bagian bawah container. Tiba-tiba tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain.

"Ah!"

Rise melihat ke tangannya, lalu ke orang yang tangannya bersentuhan dengannya. Langsung saja BGM ala film-film romantis mengalun.

"…Detektif Yukiko!" Preeet. Ternyata orang yang juga ingin mengambil daun bawang itu adalah Detektif Yukiko Skye, yang tumben-tumbenan nggak lagi ngemil.

"Eh kalian. Si Shortie dan si Lebay."Yukiko tersenyum sedikit sebelum menyabet daun bawang tersebut secepat kilat.

"Aakkhh! Daun bawangkuu!"

"Masih ada banyak, Rise-chan."Celetuk Naoto.

"Oh."Rise langsung mengambil bawang yang ada di tempat lain.

"Kalian beneran lagi penyelidikan nggak sih? Kok kayaknya ke supermarket mulu."Kata Yukiko, memandangi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Anda sendiri, tidak membantu Prosecutor Gavin?"Naoto balik bertanya.

"Chuih! Sori aja ye. Mana mau aku ngebantu orang yang selalu berkilau, sok-sok populer, dikerumuni cewek-cewek, rambutnya biru, matanya biru, dan mukanya berlubang itu!"Yukiko mencibir.

'_Tapi setiap muka orang ada lubangnya…lubang hidung, mulut, dan rongga mata. 3 malah.'_

"Aku disini ada alasannya. Aku menemani sang hakim!"Ujar Yukiko dengan agak bangga.

"Hakim…?"

Baru aja diomongin, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berambut kelabu bunder kayak mangkok dengan banyak kantong belanjaan menghampiri mereka."Wah wah, bukannya ini Naoto Justice?"

"M…Mr. Seta Souji!"Naoto langsung membungkuk hormat ke arah pria itu. Orang ini adalah Seta Souji, seorang hakim. Meskipun usianya cukup muda, dia mampu membuktikan kemampuannya menjadi hakim yang adil, tegas, jujur, dan gaul. Liat aja tuh belanjaannya CD Lady Gaga semua.

"Haha tak perlu membungkuk segala."Mr. Hakim gahol tersenyum. "Aku dengar kabar bahwa kamu tengah menyelidiki kasus yang sedang hot-hotnya di kepolisian. Pencurian celana dalam…ya?"

'_Hot? Kasus BEGITU? Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku nggak ada yang beres.'_

"I-Iya mr. Tapi sekarang saya dan asisten saya sedang berbelanja…"Balas Naoto, meski asisten yang dimaksud udah ilang di dunia sayur-mayur."Mr. Judge sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Aku? Biasa, memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari."Jadi hakim butuh CD Lady Gaga? "Dan Detektif Skye menawarkan diri sebagai penjaga."

'_Aku rasa orang ini cuma nyari kesempatan buat belanja.'_Pikir Naoto sambil melotot ke arah Yukiko yang mulai mengeluarkan Snack dari tas-nya. Oh tidak, dia akan ngemil! Semuanya tutup telinga, KUNYAHAN ITU AKAN MENGHANTUI ANDA!

"-MUNCH MUNCH-"Terlambat! TERLAMBAT! "-MUNCH-Jangan lupa, sidangnya lusa."

'_LUSAAA? KOK AKU BELUM DENGAR BERITA INI!'_

"B-Benarkah?"Naoto ragu.

"Iya, memang –KRAUS KRAUS-Mr. Mantan Pengacara Legenda alias Mr. Kanji Wright nggak ngasih tau kamu?-NYAM NYAM-"Tebak ini siapa hayoo.

'_Ayah anak SAMA AJA. NYEBELIN.' _Naoto tersenyum, menutupinya amarahnya.

"Nao-kun, Sunsilk-nya nggak ada."Panjang umur, Rise datang. Dan sejak kapan dia jadi beli shampoo? Rupanya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan."Eh, ada om hakim! Temennya papa kan?"

"Halo, Wright junior."Souji tersenyum ramah ke Rise. Memang benar, Souji dan Kanji adalah teman lama. Perkenalan mereka dimulai dari ruang sidang. "Sampaikan salamku ke Kanji ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong Rise-chan, belanjaan-nya sudah belum?"Naoto melihat gadis itu.

"Udah! Kubis, wortel, daun bawang, CD Justin Bieber, miso, cokelat yang tadi, sama rumput laut."Sejak kapan CD Justin Bieber termasuk dalam barang-barang yang dibeli?

"AH! Justin Bieber. Saya ingin memprotesnya karena dia ngikut-ngikutin model rambut saya."Tau-tau Souji nyerocos.

_'...'_

"Baiklah…saya…mau membayar dulu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu…"Ucap Naoto lesu sambil nyeret Rise.

"Silakan saja. Sampai jumpa!"Souji melambaikan tangan sementara Yukiko sibuk makan sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

* * *

Mereka keluar lagi dari Junes. Jangan tanya berapa pengeluaran Naoto hari ini.

"Nao-kun, kita pulang yuk? Udah sore, kamu juga capek kan?"Rise yang kali ini insaf dan membawa kantong belanjaan-nya sendiri menganjurkan. Notabene, kantong belanjaan-nya _sendiri _cuma CD Justin Bieber. Belanjaan lain macam sayur-mayur dianggap 'belanjaan bersama' sehingga tanggung jawab dilemparkan ke Naoto selaku kepala suku.

"Iya…ayo pulang…"Naoto cuma bisa mengangguk lemes.

'_Sebelum aku stress…eh salah, aku memang sudah stress. Sebelum aku makin stress…eh, memang aku makin stress. Sebelum…AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH'_

...**anda menyesal membaca fic ini? kan udah saya bilangin!**...

A/N : ENTAH KENAPA TIBA-TIBA IDE MENGALIR DI KEPALA SAYA DAN CHAPTER YANG TADINYA MANDEK SETAHUN DILANJUTKAN DAN SELESAI DALAM 2 JAM! WOUUUU –**dibacok-**

OOC METER MAX. MAXX BANGET. LEBIH MAX DARI PERTAMAX. APALAGI RISE YANG SAYA BUAT TERLALU BENGIS, NAOTO YANG KEBANYAKAN NGOMONG (_dengan dirinya sendiri), _SOUJI YANG UHM APA? GAUL? YUKIKO YANG JADI WANITA RAKUS BIN GARANG DAN KOU YANG JADI BERLUBANG (?)

Maaf Naoto, saya membuat anda kelewat menderita… **-kabur dari hujan peluru-**

Oh iya, saya buat poll tentang humor sebagai semacam feedback. Poll-nya bisa dilihat di profile saya.**  
**

Emang nih fic jayus dan tidak bermakna! CHUIH!

Akhirnya hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Naoto ini selesai. Bagaimana hari berikutnya? Entahlah, karena fic ini juga nggak jelas lanjut atau nggak. ** –dibakar-**


End file.
